


Almost

by lovelikestheresnosuchthingasabrokenheart



Category: Women’s soccer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelikestheresnosuchthingasabrokenheart/pseuds/lovelikestheresnosuchthingasabrokenheart
Summary: Fluff!





	Almost

“look at these fools” Alex shook her head as she walked into the empty house and placed down the box she was carrying from the car. “Beautiful house guys, and really I’m happy for you but I’m not going to do it all myself” She raised her voice getting Emily and Kelley’s attention who we’re lost in the moment of staring out of their living room window that show cased the amazing views of the hills. 

This was their house. Their place together. Their peace of heaven. A 4 bedroom, 2 1/2 house in the hills just north of Atlanta. This was everything they had dreamed of. 

“You’re right, if we don’t hurry up and unload the car we’re going to be late for our own wedding rehearsal. Which would be so on brand” Emily let out a laugh before placing a quick kiss on Kelley’s lips and walking out of the house. 

“You ready for tomorrow?” Alex slung her arm over Kelley who had yet to move. 

“Her, this wedding, playing in Atlanta, this house. It’s all I ever dreamed of. There were so many days I thought this was an impossible dream.” She turned with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. 

“Remember when you were 21 and you almost proposed to your college girlfriend because she threatened to leave you if your soccer career was gonna take you away?” Alex let out a laugh. 

“Jesus, I was stupid.” 

“And when you almost didn’t come back to the national team after your injury? You wouldn’t have met her, or if you did it wouldn’t be the same” 

“Or when I almost went on a blind date instead of to the bar with her... the night I realized I had feelings” 

“Or when you almost didn’t kiss her that night but said fuck it” Alex couldn’t help but laugh as a smirk played on Kelley’s lips. 

“What are you two laughing about?” Emily walked over after setting down the last box. 

“Man thank god for the almost.” Kelley reached up and placed a kiss on Emily’s lips. 

“Let’s go crazy kids, we’re late” Alex grabbed the keys and headed out of the door. 

“The almost?” Emily cocked her head to the side confused. 

“I almost didn’t go out with you that night, I almost didn’t kiss you. I almost did and didn’t do so many things that led me right here, right now with you. So thank God I did.” 

“Man this wedding stuff is making you so corny” Emily kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand leading her out of the house.


End file.
